


The Isaac Interlude

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Scerek Feels [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interlude, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking in on Derek and Scott's morning after, Isaac runs off, and Derek finds him trying to sleep on a park bench</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Isaac Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danive/gifts).



> So, I didn't mean to write this, then it happened, and I had a few commenters asking for it, sooo. This happened. <3

Isaac stops running when he's at least a few blocks away from the loft. Coincidentally, he's ended up in the park and sits on an unoccupied park bench, far away from the few park goers out in the morning. He's tired from staying out all night trying to track Boyd and Erica, but he's not sure he should head back to the loft anytime soon.

He sighs and figures napping on the park bench wouldn't be the worst thing he's ever done, so he lies across the bench. He's too tall for it, and his feet dangle off the side, but it's better than nothing. Isaac closes his eyes and tries to ignore the sound of chirping birds and morning joggers.

“Are you really going to sleep on a park bench?”

Isaac's eyes snap open, and Derek's leaning over him with a concerned frown. “Uh, hi,” he responds awkwardly. “I didn't think you'd come after me.”

“Isaac, you ran out of the loft distraught, and I knew you were out all night,” Derek states as pushes Isaac to sit up. “Why wouldn't I come after you?”

Trying to be nonchalant, Isaac shrugs. “You looked...busy,” he says as he sits up. “You know, with Scott.”

Derek cringes and shakes his head. “Look, it wasn't what you-”

“Derek, I could smell it,” Isaac interrupts with a skeptical look. “I mean, the breakfast food smell couldn't cover everything.”

“That...” he begins then runs a hand over his face. “It's complicated, okay? It's not happening again, not like that, so you don't have to worry about it.”

Isaac frowns. “So, what? You and Scott were a one time thing? Not a great way to get him into our pack, Derek.”

“I didn't sleep with him to get him into our pack!” Derek growls, just barely restraining his eyes from flashing red.

“I'm sorry,” Isaac says automatically, wincing at the glare Derek has leveled at him. “I'm just confused. Since when does Scott know where the loft is anyway? When did you tell him?”

“I didn't tell him,” Derek mutters then sighs. “He tracked my scent yesterday because of something that happened last week. Remind me we need to get a lock on that door.”

Isaac huffs a laugh. “So, he barged in? Just like that? How did that end in...you know?”

Derek groans and sits next to Isaac with his face in his hands. “You don't need to know, Isaac.”

“Don't need to know, or you don't want to tell me?” Isaac asks.

Derek looks up at Isaac. “Both,” he answers. “Just... Scott might be around more, and it's not some...booty call.”

Isaac quirks an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't care. I'd just like some warning if I'm going to get sexiled.”

“Yes, I'm sure,” Derek says, a pained look on his face. “Isaac, it's not happening again. He's sixteen, and it's bad enough I took advantage of him already.”

“Derek,” Isaac says quietly, reaching for his alpha's shoulder.

Derek shifts away from the comforting touch. “It's done,” he says with a tone of finality. “Did you find out anything last night?”

Isaac shakes his and lets Derek drop the subject of Scott in favor to share his worries. “I can't find their trail. It's definitely gone cold, and I really don't think they could have covered their tracks like this. Actually, I don't think they would have bothered.”

“Agreed,” Derek replies, his brows furrowed. “We should start looking for where the alpha pack could be hiding.”

“We're giving up?” Isaac asks unhappily.

Derek shakes his head. “No, I think the alphas have them.”

Isaac makes a pained sound, and Derek puts a hand on his neck and squeeze, trying to be comforting. “We'll find them,” he promises. “For now, let's head back to the loft. You need to get some sleep.”

With a nod, Isaac stands up with Derek, and they head back to the loft in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/), if you wanna have Scerek or multishipping feels. <3


End file.
